Ruffle the Huffle
by mimimiu
Summary: (chap 2 updated!) Daehwi tidak pernah menyangka Kang Dongho menghampirinya di Aula Besar, menyerahkan sapu tangannya yang lama ia lilitkan pada luka seekor harimau putih yang terluka di dekat hutan terlarang dan sekeranjang penuh cokelat dari Honeydukes, di depan anak-anak Hufflepuff yang lain. Daehwi sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia alami. Donghwi DonghoxDaehwi HP!au
1. harimau?

Dia memang sudah populer sejak Daehwi datang ke Hogwarts. Kang Dongho si _beater_ Slytherin yang dingin, tampan, dan, uh, seksi. Daehwi tidak pernah menyangka Kang Dongho menghampirinya di Aula Besar, menyerahkan sapu tangannya yang lama ia lilitkan pada luka seekor harimau putih yang terluka di dekat hutan terlarang dan sekeranjang penuh cokelat dari Honeydukes, di depan anak-anak Hufflepuff yang lain.

Daehwi sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia alami.

.

.

 **Ruffle the Huffle**

 **.**

 **Kang Dongho x Lee Daehwi**

 **Hogwarts!au**

 **Feat P101 members**

.

.

Ia tumbuh besar di dunia manusia biasa, dunia _muggle_ kalau para penyihir bilang. Ayahnya meninggal saat ia kecil. Yang ia ingat (atau yang ibunya selalu tanamkan padanya) mereka mengalami kecelakaan mobil.

Pada sarapan di _flat_ nya yang nyaman di hari Minggu, ibunya datang dengan sebuah surat. Sambil terus menyeka air mata bercerita bahwa ayahnya sebenarnya seorang penyihir, dan Daehwi menuruni darah sang ayah.

Daehwi mengerjap. Ia seorang penyihir?

Dan bahwa ia diterima di sekolah sihir terbaik di seluruh dunia sihir? Ia bahkan tidak ingat pernah mendaftar.

Ibunya enggan menceritakan tentang hal ini pada Daehwi, karena ayahnya terbunuh oleh penyihir lain di hadapan mereka. Ibunya berpikir kalau ia bisa menyembunyikan kemampuan Daehwi, kemampuan sihir Daehwi akan hilang dengan sendirinya, dan ia bisa menghindari kejadian yang sama. Ibunya tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya hartanya yang tersisa.

Daehwi memeluk ibunya. Menghela nafas, sekarang ia tahu penyebab keanehan-keanehan disekitarnya sedari ia kecil.

Ia sempat memutuskan untuk tidak pergi, tapi ibunya terus mendesaknya, bahwa ia yakin Daehwi akan menjadi penyihir hebat seperti ayahnya.

Walaupun ia memiliki banyak teman di Hogwarts, Daehwi kadang butuh sendiri saat merindukan ibu dan rumah nyamannya di New York. Ia sering pergi ke pinggir hutan terlarang, membawa segenggam daging untuk para Thestral di sana. Tak perlu ditemani, Daehwi sadar teman-temannya hanya akan memandang aneh padanya yang berbicara pada udara kosong.

Daehwi langsung siaga ketika suara berisik muncul tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Matanya menangkap sesosok putih tergeletak di sana dengan suara rintihan yang membuatnya iba. Mungkin Unicorn, atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain. Sejujurnya Daehwi juga takut, tapi ia tak kuasa untuk tidak menengok makhluk yang terluka itu. Paling tidak, ia bisa sedikit menolong.

Seekor harimau putih terbaring di sana. Daehwi tidak pernah tahu di hutan larangan juga ada harimau. Tapi ya sudahlah. Ia lebih memilih fokus pada luka di perut dan lengan si hewan.

" _Episkey!"_ Ia mengarahkan tongkatnya, menyerukan mantera yang ia tahu. Ia merapalkan manteranya berkali-kali, tapi hanya sedikit perubahan yang terjadi. " _Vulnera Sanentur!"_ Bahkan mantera ini tidak berguna. Lukanya terlalu dalam atau Daehwi yang memang payah di mantera. Ia masih tingkat empat, hanya itu mantera penyembuh yang ia mengerti. Sambil kebingungan ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya, mengikatkan pada luka basah di pergelangan kaki depan si harimau.

Ia ikut bersimpuh di dekat makhluk itu, meletakkan kepala si harimau malang di atas pangkuannya. Mendendangkan lulabi. Mengelus kepalanya sampai mereka jatuh tertidur.

Ketika ia terbangun, ia sendirian. Harimau besar itu tidak lagi di pangkuannya.

.

 _._

 _nggak mau tau ada yang baca apa enggak pokoknya saya kangen donghwii hueeee_

 _Sedikit penjelasan bagi readers sekalian yang tidak mudeng Harry Potter_

 _Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw: asrama-asrama di sekolah sihir Hogwarts, diambil dari nama empat pendirinya._

 _Honeydukes: toko coklat dan permen yang terkenal di Hogsmeade, desa para warga penyihir yang juga ada semacam pasarnya, siswa kelas tiga ke atas Hogwarts dapat jatah kunjungan ke Hogsmeade setiap akhir pekan._

 _Aula Besar: aula serbaguna nya Hogwarts, digunakan untuk makan, pengumuman, kumpul-kumpul, dsb dsb wkwk._

 _Muggle: sebutan para penyihir untuk orang-orang bukan penyihir._

 _Hogwarts memang tidak membuka pendaftaran lol mereka memilih muridnya yang terpilih diberi surat bahwa ia diterima menjadi siswanya (di Harry Potter suratnya dikirim hari Minggu. Uncle Dursley ngomong kantor pos enggak ngirim surat di hari Minggu soalnya)._

 _Hutan Terlarang: hutan di dekat kastil Hogwarts yang berisi berbagai macam makhluk liar dan buas (walau banyak yang baik hati kayak Unicorn sama Centaur). Siswa Hogwarts dilarang masuk ke Hutan Terlarang kecuali dengan pendamping (waktu itu Harry masuk Hutan Terlarang sama Hagrid sama Flinch sama professor Slughorn) karena berbahaya dan bisa mati kalau tidak mampu._

 _Thestral: makhluk semacam kuda tapi bersayap dan sangat kurus (saya kasian sama mereka). Mereka yang menarik pedati untuk siswa Hogwarts yang baru datang dari pinggir danau (saya nggak tau itu danau atau bukan dan namanya apa) ke kastil. Mereka cuma bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang pernah melihat kematian (di HP cuma Luna Lovegood sama Harry yang bisa melihat mereka). Bagi siswa lain, pedati yang mereka tumpangi di sihir untuk jalan sendiri, bukan di tarik oleh si Thestral ini._

 _Yheaa demikian. Semoga bisa mudeng hehehe._

 _Kalau kurang dong bisa googling ya manteman, karena penjelasan di atas hanya berdasar pada ingatan saya._

 _Ciayo_


	2. beater could make them better

Daehwi merutuki dirinya. Kenapa juga ia memberikan sapu tangannya pada si harimau kemarin. Sapu tangan itu buatan ibunya, selalu ia bawa, bahkan sudah menjadi semacam jimat baginya.

"Ayo cepat, Kak!" Seonho sudah berteriak memanggilnya dari pintu Ruang Rekreasi. Bocah itu sudah lengkap dengan seragam dan sapu terbang Nimbusnya. Si _chaser_ muda kesayangan Hufflepuff sudah siap tanding. Dan Daehwi masih kelimpungan dengan perkamen-perkamen tugasnya.

Sejak pagi ia seolah kehilangan keberuntungan. Ia bangun kesiangan dan mendapat pelototan Mrs. McGonagall karena terlambat di kelas, jus labunya tumpah saat makan siang yang mengenai seluruh jubahnya, lalu tempat favoritnya di perpustakaan sudah dipakai siswa lain dan satu-satunya tempat tersisa hanya di dekat siswa kelas satu yang berisik. Memang salah Daehwi sendiri, sih, harusnya ia bangun lebih awal, harusnya ia hati-hati saat makan, harusnya ia datang ke perpustakaan lebih cepat karena di waktu-waktu menjelang ujian begini perpustakaan akan ramai pengunjung. Ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan si harimau karena terluka dan mengambil sapu tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ia tidak bisa menambah keburukan hari ini dengan terlambat mendukung asramanya pada pertandingan Quidditch hari ini tentu saja. Apalagi sahabat baiknya yang bertanding.

.

.

 **Ruffle the Huffle**

 **.**

 **Kang Dongho x Lee Daehwi**

 **Hogwarts!au**

 **Feat P101 members**

.

.

Daehwi segera menyusul Seonho dan yang lain ke lapangan. Permainan sudah di mulai, ia segera meringsek menuju tempat duduk teman-temannya. Di atas tribun sudah ada Hyungseob (Hyungseob menjerit sangat keras saat Kak Jonghyun berhasil menangkis satu lagi Quaffle dari gawangnya), Samuel yang menyanyikan dukungan mereka keras-keras, Justin yang hanya ber 'uwaaah' setiap kali pemain-pemain itu terbang berseliweran di depan mereka, dan Bae Jinyong, teman Ravenclaw mereka lebih memilih asik dengan popcornnya. Para Slytherin di seberang lapangan sudah ramai bersahut-sahutan yel-yel.

Mengingat Slytherin, matanya langsung fokus pada _beater_ mereka. Seragam hijaunya berkibar seirama dengan tiupan angin, membuatnya semakin _macho_ saja. Daehwi merona sendiri mendapati dirinya memerhatikan _physical features_ si pemuda Kang.

Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ia kenal kain yang terlihat sedikit dari balik sarung tangan itu. Seperti.. sapu tangannya? Daehwi sendiri tak yakin kenapa bisa ada pada Kang Dongho, tapi hanya ia satu-satunya yang punya sapu tangan seperti itu, kan? Tanpa sadar ia memajukan wajah agar bisa melihat lebih baik.

Tahu-tahu sesuatu yang keras memukul pelipisnya. Daehwi berkedip dua kali sebelum pandangannya menghitam.

Kurang sial apa lagi dia hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Dongho segera mengarahkan ujung sapu terbangnya ke arah tribun para pendukung Hufflepuff. Ia sungguh tak sengaja memukulkan Bludger ke arah penonton. Tangannya yang masih terluka membuatnya agak kesusahan memegang kendali pemukul. Kenapa juga para petugas lambat sekali bergerak.

Ia menelan ludahnya mendapati seseorang pingsan disana. Lee Daehwi yang menjadi korbannya.

"Kau tak apa?" Ia hendak mengangkat bocah itu tapi kemudian suara peluit ditiup keras, karena beberapa pemain Hufflepuff juga ikut mendekat. Mereka diminta kembali ke lapangan, permainan harus tetap dilanjutkan. Madam Pomfrey dan para _prefect_ Hufflepuff segera mengambil alih.

Dongho menggigit bibir. Dengan tak rela kembali ke posisinya.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan si Slytherin itu! Bisa-bisanya dia memukulmu!" Andai saja ada kak Youngmin atau kak Jonghyun, sudah habis anak ayam ini ketahuan mengumpat.

Daehwi hanya tertawa melihat teman-temannya misuh-misuh tidak jelas. Ia bahagia juga punya teman-teman yang begitu peduli, Seonho bahkan belum mengganti seragamnya, lebih memilih menemani Daehwi daripada ke pesta kemenangan tim asrama mereka. Tapi sebenarnya Daehwi tidak merasa sakit, ini hanya benturan ringan.

"Awas saja, dia! Berani-"

Ocehan bocah-bocah itu terhenti ketika Madam Pomfrey diikuti dua orang siswa mendekati ranjangnya. Salah satunya Kak Youngmin, _prefect_ mereka dengan senyum lebar andalannya. Dan seorang lagi si pelaku dengan wajah khawatirnya. Melihat Kang Dongho sedekat ini dengan kobaran karismanya entah kenapa membuat pipi Daehwi memerah malu. Apalagi tahu bahwa si kakak kelas populer datang hanya untuknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hwi?"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Kak. Aku bisa kembali ke asrama setelah ini."

"Kau yakin?" Ia tidak menyangka suara Kang Dongho sebegini seksi. Ia menelan ludah gugup (kenapa pula ia gugup), ia baru sadar ini pertama kalinya mereka bertukar kata. Dengan malu Daehwi mengangguk, meski mata Kang Dongho masih terlihat ragu. Ia tidak menyangka lagi mata gelap si Kang bisa begitu memesona. Lalu lengan kekarnya, uh, otot bisep dan trisepnya, dan ketika sampai di pergelangan tangannya Daehwi sadar sapu tangan itu tidak terikat disana. Mungkin hanya salah lihat. Tapi kemudian ia kembali murung, kemungkinan menemukan sapu tangannya menjadi nol lagi.

.

.

.

.

Timnya kalah, Dongho benar-benar minta maaf pada anggotanya. Sebagai kapten ia malah kehilangan fokus di tengah pertandingan.

"Tak apa, Kak. Salahku juga tidak bisa lebih dulu menemukan Snitchnya. Kita hanya perlu latihan lebih keras untuk pertandingan selanjutnya." Guanlin menepuk bahunya, kemudian beralih menjadi rangkulan. "Tapi, Kak, memukul Bludger pada orang yang kau taksir untuk mendapat perhatiannya sama sekali bukan _gentle_ namanya."

Yang lain ikut bersorak mendengar celoteh ceplos _seeker_ mereka. Tambah keras ketika pipi Dongho malah memerah.

"Kita disini untuk evaluasi, serius dong!"

Tidak mempan. Teman-temannya malah semakin gencar menggoda.

Kemana _pride_ seorang Slytherin pada diri teman-temannya?

.

.

.

.

Daehwi tidak langsung ke Ruang Rekreasi dari St. Mungo's. Ia beralasan ke perpustakaan, padahal ia pergi ke pinggir Hutan Terlarang, menemui para Thestral.

Tanpa ia sangka si harimau putih menghampirinya. Daehwi melambaikan tangan, tapi respon si harimau agak ragu mendekat. "Ayo, kesini, tidak apa,"

Sedetik berikutnya harimau besar itu berlari, menerjang tubuh kecil Daehwi. Awalnya ia kira ia akan diterkam, tapi harimau itu malah mengusakkan kepala pada badannya. Daehwi terkekeh. Ia layaknya berurusan dengan anak kucing kalau seperti ini.

Rintihan kecil terdengar. Daehwi dengan telaten langsung mengecek luka-lukanya. Sudah kering, tinggal bekasnya saja. Lalu kenapa?

"Apa kau sedang bersedih? Tak perlu sedih, ada aku disini,"

Kepala harimau itu mengusak telapak tangannya, meminta di elus. Daehwi tertawa keras, kemudian menuruti tingkah manja si kucing besar. "Aku tidak pernah tahu ada harimau di Hutan Terlarang. Kau sendirian? Mana keluargamu?"

Hanya geraman halus yang menjadi jawabnya.

"Aku juga sendirian di sini. Ibuku di New York, jauh sekali, kan. Ayahku meninggal saat aku kecil. Aku selalu kemari saat meridukan mereka. Apa orang tuamu juga sudah meninggal?"

Si harimau hanya diam, ia memejamkan mata merasakan sentuhan halus tangan Daehwi pada kepalanya. Badan besarnya semakin rapat pada tubuh Daehwi, seolah hendak memberinya pelukan.

"Kau manis sekali, aku ingin membawamu ke kastil, rasanya." Ia terkekeh lagi, membayangkan reaksi teman-temannya kalau ia benar membawa Baekho ke asrama. Baekho, manis juga namanya. "Kau kuberi nama Baekho saja bagaimana?"

Si harimau membuka mata. Menatap heran mata Daehwi yang penuh pengharapan. Tapi kemudian meletakkan lagi kepalanya ke pangkuan Daehwi.

 _Terserah kau saja, Lee Daehwi._

"Hehehe. Dasar pemalas."

.

.

 _huehue sok sokan banget saya wkwkwkwk_

 _mumpung ada ide heheheh_

 _bagi readers yang nggak ngerti harry potter saya buat mini kamus lagi wkwk_

 _Quidditch: permainan macam sepak bolanya dunia sihir, dan mainnya bukan dengan lari tapi dengan terbang. Bisa googling untuk info lebih lanjut. Posisi pemainnya;_

Keeper _: penjaga gawang._

Chaser _: pencetak gol._

Beater _: pemukul bludger (bola yang dishir menarget pemain) dan melindungi pemain timnya._

Seeker _: pencari Golden Snitch. Tim yang lebih dulu Seekernya menangkap Golden Snitch yang menang._ _  
_Prefect _: semacam ketua murid. Prefect dipilih dari satu siswa laki-laki dan perempuan di kelas lima, jabatannya berlangsung sampai mereka lulus. Paling tidak ada enam_ prefect _setiap asrama._

 _St. Mungo's: rumah sakit di Hogwarts._

 _Ruang Rekreasi: semacam ruang keluarga di setiap_ dorm _tiap asrama. Siswa Hogwarts biasanya belajar, main, melakukan perayaan asrama di Ruang Rekreasi._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca. Ciayoo sampai bertemu lagii_


End file.
